Xicrinho
Xicrinho é um personagem jogável e um dos dois protagonistas principais do jogo Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil. Características Aparência Como seu nome sugere, a cabeça de Xicrinho é uma Xícara larg com o que parece ser algum tipo de líquido e um canudo vermelho e branco listrado dentro, seus olhos são grandes, ele tem um pequeno nariz vermelho e ele está sempre com uma expressão determinada em seu rosto, e ele veste uma camisa preta de mangas compridas, luvas brancas, shorts vermelhos e botas marrons. Quando ele morre ele vira um fantasma, e sua cor é um azul fantasmagórico, seus shorts e pernas agora são substituídos por um rabo de fantasma, seu canudo vira uma auréola, e ele fica com uma expressão deprimida. No centro do peito do fantasma de Xicrinho, há um coração rosa que podemos usar parry para ressuscitá-lo. No Super Art III, o fantasma de Xicrinho é musculoso e sua expressão é determinada. Se a resposta "SIM" for escolhida na cena com o Diabo antes de sua batalha, no final ruim do jogo, ele é visto com uma bermuda roxa, um canudo mordido, um nariz roxo, olhos amarelos de aparência maligna e um sorriso maníaco. A aparência de Xicrinho é inspirada nos designs dls personagens de desenhos animados clássicos de 1930. Personalidade thumb Xicrinho parece ser o mais confiante, audacioso e determinado dos irmãos. Seu tipo de personalidade foi inspirado pelo tipo comum de protagonista de desenhos animados de 1930, que é o tipo "carismático, porém problemático". De acordo com a introdução do jogo, Xicrinho parece ter uma personalidade gananciosa, e está disposto a arriscar qualquer coisa para obter riquezas, até mesmo sua alma. Mas apesar de suas falhas, Xicrinho tem um bom coração e em geral, tem boas intenções, isso é mostrado no final bom, onde ele e Caneco queimam todos os contratos de alma e deixam todos os residentes da Ilha Tinteiro livres. História Don't Deal With the Devil Introdução Resumo: Xicrinho e Caneco perdem uma aposta com o Diabo, e agora, devem coletar as almas de todos os devedores que conseguiram fugir de cumprir sua parte do contrato com o Diabo. Finais Resumo: O que Xicrinho e Caneco fazem nesse final, depende das escolhas do jogador, então, o jogador pode conseguir o final bom, ou o final ruim. The Delicious Last Course Trivialidades *Nos momentos iniciais de uma batalha de chefe, Xicrinho vai erguer suas calças, sorrindo, com determinação em seu rosto. ** A única exceção sendo na luta com o Diabo, onde ele parece estar apavorado. *De acordo com uma entrevista com o Studio MDHR, o líquido dentro da cabeça de Xicrinho é a essência de sua alma. **No entando, pessoas acreditam que o Caneco se bebendo no começo das batalhas é uma prova de que suas cabeças contêm vodka ou cerveja. *Os sapatos e luvas de Xicrinho mudam de cor dependendo da tela em que ele está. **Na tela de título, ele é visto com luvas brancas e sapatos marrons. **No mapa do mundo, ele é visto com uvas brancas e sapatos amarelos. **Na tela de resultados depois de derrotar um chefe, ele é visto com luvas amarelas e sapatos marrons. **Essa inconsistência de cores foi deliberadamente feita pelos desenvolvedores, já que muitos desenhos animados da década de 1930 tinham cartazes em que a cor do tênis ou da luva do personagem seria ligeiramente diferente da original. *No trailer da E3 de 2015, Xicrinho parece derramar uma bebida rotulada "XXX" em sua cabeça, embora ele nunca seja visto fazendo isso na versão final. *De acordo com Evan Skolnick, Xicrinho é um adolescente. No entanto, em uma resposta no Twitter para um fã, o Studio MDHR descreve o Xicrinho como um "Cridulto". Navegação en:Cuphead es:Cuphead ru:Капхед Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Don't Deal with the Devil Categoria:The Delicious Last Course Categoria:Cuphead Categoria:Personagens jogáveis